La bufanda del destino
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Natsu no dejaba de escarbar entre sus memorias. Había muchas cosas de las que podía llegar a arrepentirse, había muchas cosas que aún tenían un sabor amargo. ¿Quien iba a pensar que su destino estaría ligado a ella por medio de su bufanda? Tal vez no era tan bueno pensar de más cuando Lucy le ayudaba a salir de tantos pensamientos.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Ya se que van a decir ¡Hasta que subes algo de Fairy Tail! Seré sincera con ustedes, me encanta Fairy Tail pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo, en ningún momento dije que iba abandonar este fandom. ¡Ni loca lo abandonaría! Podría decir que Fairy Tail me dio todo pero como acabo el manga, pues tenía un pequeño bloqueo, tengo varias cosas escritas de Fairy Tail pero no me animaba a subirlo._**

 ** _Hasta que dije ¡Ya debo subirlos! Volví a leer las historias y empecé a escribir hasta mejorarlos. Este es un resultado de ellos, era una idea que tenía con los hechos del manga y esto me gusto._**

 ** _Espero que les guste como a mi me gusto._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Natsu miraba con intensidad el lago donde usualmente iba a pescar, aunque realmente no prestaba atención a su alrededor pensar y escarbar entre sus recuerdos era lo que lo mantenía distraído. Suspiro con pesadez.

 **-¿Estas bien Natsu?** -Lucy, quien se había mantenido todo el tiempo a su lado observandole, preguntaba a su lado **-Estas muy callado y no se si me tengo que preocupar por ello**

No recibió respuesta alguna, con cuidado se acercó a el y paso su mano por la vista del mago, este parpadeo rápidamente al reaccionar. Realmente estaba preocupada de que el no hablará o hiciera algo, aunque le molestaba un poco el hecho de que no quisiera contarle lo que le sucedía.

 **-¿Que dices Lucy?** -Pregunto confundido.

 **-Últimamente estas muy callado ¿Hay algo que te moleste?**

Natsu volvió a pensar un momento, suspirando, sacó el hilo de la caña del lago y miro a su acompañante por un corto momentos antes d volver a bajar su mirada, hasta ese momento se le hacía interesante el pasto bajo ellos.

 **-Sólo pensaba en lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, en aquel pasado que yo vivi hace 400 años** -Guardo silencio y sintió la mirada atenta de ella, sin duda ella le estaba prestando atención **-No se si sea bueno pensar en el pasado pero pensar en lo que la maestra Anna hizo en aquellos momentos, no tengo idea si otra cosa sería...**

 **-¿Lo que hizo Anna? Te refieres a cuidarlos y enseñarles algunas cosas ¿No?**

 **-Bueno...** -Dudo un poco **-Esto es aparte, se lo que hizo mi hermano mayor y de alguna manera lo entiendo, estuvo todo el tiempo solo y maldito por mi culpa** -Hizo una mueca al referirse a Zeref, a pesar del tiempo aún le costaba **-Y el fue quien me llevo con Anna e Igneel para que aprendiera y para que me prepararán para todo lo que me esperaba, pensar que mi destino estaba ligado a ese libro maldito yo, sentía que lo único que me hacía más humano era la bufanda que tejia Anna de las escamas de Igneel, sentía la calidez de tener a alguien importante a tu lado** -Natsu volvió a suspirar con pesadez, aún se sentía como un trago amargo todo ese asunto del pasado **-Me hace pensar muchas cosas que están empezando atormentarme, realmente no se si sea correcto seguir pensando en ese pasado que prefiero olvidar**

 **-¿Porque la bufanda? Se que es importante para ti pero ¿Porqué piensas de esa manera?** -Lucy pregunto curiosa. Era raro ver a Natsu hablar mucho y que pensará, probablemente acabaría el mundo ahí, claro, siendo en forma de broma.

 **-Porque siento que Anna sabía que mi destino estaría ligado a ti, a tu familia, a muchas cosas en común** -Hizo otra mueca, el sabor era muy amargo y no sabía si era correcto seguir hablando **-Como si hubiera sido el destino quien decidiera que me encontrará contigo y que por nuestra culpa tu madre muriera, hay muchas cosas de las que me siento culpable aún...**

Lucy sonrió ante la tristeza que Natsu mostraba en su rostro. Con suavidad le acaricio el rostro, vio como cerraba los ojos con satisfacción. Era tierno que Natsu quisiera hablar de ello y ella prestaria atención a cada una de sus palabras. Sabía que él no era bueno en hablar sobre sus sentimientos o lo que pensaba, sin duda le ayudaría a cargar con aquel mal.

 **-No es su culpa Natsu, lo se muy bien** -Hablo con suavidad, sus caricias seguían y Natsu prefería no abrir sus ojos **-Agradezco a mi madre y Anna que ustedes llegarán y en especial que tu llegarás aquí** -Soltó suaves risitas **-Sin ti Fairy Tail sería aburrido, sin ti yo nunca hubiera entrado al gremio, conocer a mi nueva familia, vivir todas estas locas aventuras y en especial** -Tomó la mano de Natsu y la posó en su gran vientre, sentía como el pequeño ser se movía y Natsu no dejaba de mirar su barriga con gran ilusión **-Tampoco me hubiera enamorado de ti y mucho menos imaginar que nuestra primer niña se este moviendo ahora por sentir el cálido tacto de su padre**

Natsu miraba con fascinación su gran barriga, sentía bajo sus dedos el movimiento de ese pequeño ser. Acerco su rostro y sintió unas patadas más, sonrió con dulzura. Con cuidado se acostó en su regazo a seguir sintiendo el movimiento de aquel pequeño ser.

 **-Yo nunca los he culpado de lo que le paso a mi madre porque realmente no hay nada de que estar lamentando** -Lucy sonrió con ternura, acariciaba los cabellos de Natsu y agradecía que empezará a calmarse un poco **-Ella dio todo para que ustedes llegarán a nosotros, tal vez perdí a mi madre, me quedé sola, vacía, abandonada y estuve triste por ello pero las cosas fueron diferentes y ¿Sabes lo que he ganado?**

 **-¿Que has ganado?** -Natsu pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-A mi propio dragón quien se encargo de regresarme mi felicidad quien me enseñó a divertirme y a ser libre sin importar lo que suceda y que el verdadero amor realmente existe como cuando mi madre lo encontró con mi padre**

Y ahí fue cuando Natsu volvió alzar su rostro, ver el brillante rostro de Lucy y escuchar sus risas infantiles, es lo que lo cautivaba más. Su cabello dorado, ahora corto, danzaba con el aire mismo y en su delgado cuello, su preciada bufanda. La bufanda que nunca compartiría con nadie, excepto con ella, la bufanda que ataba a sus dos corazones, sus dos almas. Natsu se acercó a Lucy y le abrazo con delicadeza. Sentir entre medio de ellos los movimientos de aquel pequeño ser, hizo que Natsu empezará a relajarse un poco más.

¿Quien hubiera pensado que aquella mujer le haría cambiar su mundo entero? Ni él mismo lo sabía, había sido un ciego al no percatarse del amor y el cariño que ella siempre le brindaba. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella, todo era más que una amistad de mejores amigos, aún todo iba más allá del significado de la palabra amor. Lo que sentía por ella era aún más fuerte y duradero.

 **-Creo que me preocupe mucho por nada Lucy, en un sólo momento arreglaste los problemas que traía y yo tratando de pensar** -Carcajeo un poco y más cuando sintió un codazo de Lucy en sus costillas **-Eres muy temible Luce pero así me gusta como eres, toda una rara**

Lucy volvió a soltar pequeñas risitas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Natsu satisfecho, decidió que era mejor sacar lo que todo ese tiempo había estado guardando. Lo que en su corazón siempre habitaba.

 **-Sin duda, tendré presente el pasado que una vez tuve, que una vez viví, estoy seguro que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de que encontré a una hermosa princesa e Igneel no me dejaría de molestar porque ahora a parte de fuerte también soy alguien cursi** -Volteo a ver el sonrojado rostro de Lucy, con cariño, empezaba acariciar sus mejillas **-Mi hermano me felicitaria, aunque me advertiria de muchas cosas pero se que todos seríamos felices de nuestras propias decisiones** -Suspiro con tristeza **-Se que no puedo regresar al pasado y poder tener una oportunidad más, de tener más recuerdos de ellos, de poder tener todo pero...** -Guardo silencio al sentir a Lucy abrazarlo **-Teniendo en cuenta mi pasado, teniendo en cuenta la segunda oportunidad que mi hermano me brindó y teniendo en cuenta el futuro brillante que he conseguido, puedo decir que soy muy afortunado de conseguir todo y más**

 **-Valla, ¿Quien pensaría que Natsu Dragneel maduro y ya no es más aquel chico infantil?** -Lucy soltó con burla pero las cosquillas en sus costillas hizo que soltara risas. **-¡Natsu!**

 **-¿Aún dices que madure?** -Hablo con burla, hizo que Lucy se acostara en el suave pasto y a su lado el también se acostó, acaricio con ternura sus mejillas y alejaba de su rostro algún travieso cabello **-Gracias por permanecer a mi lado Lucy**

Lucy sonrió, se acercó más a él y pego sus frentes con cariño.

 **-Gracias a ti por soportar todas mis rarezas, gracias por salvarme todo el tiempo y gracias por amarme aun cuando soy una enojona y una llorona y más con el embarazo, aún no entiendo como es que me puedes soportar** -Acarició con cariño sus mejillas, Natsu se acercó más a ella para acariciar su cintura **-Espero permanecer a tu lado como tu a mi lado, no importa lo que el destino nos tiene preparado pero seremos capaces de vivir cosas felices y cosas tristes pero se que sin duda, si nosotros ahora tres estamos juntos, podremos salir adelante**

Lucy alzó su mano y le mostró el anillo que en su dedo descansaba. Un pequeño objeto dorado que podía significar muchas cosas y para ellos era el significado de la unión de su más hermoso y grande amor que pueden demostrar. Natsu hizo lo mismo, alzó su mano y mostró el anillo que descansaba en su dedo. Enlazaron sus manos con cariño.

 **-Porque tu eres Natsu...**

 **-Y tu eres Lucy...**

 **-Y nosotros estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe...**

 **-Estaremos juntos aun más allá de la muerte, no importa si tardó mucho pero se que te encontraré...**

 **-Esperaré a tu regreso y cuando me encuentres se que perduraran nuestras aventuras y nuestro amor**

Lucy sonrió, varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos al escuchar a Natsu decir sus votos matrimoniales. Éste, con su pulgar ayudaba a quitar todo rastro de lágrimas, volvió a sonreír y pegó sus labios en un tranquilo beso. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, sus manos no tenían intención alguna de querer separarse. Cuando Natsu se separó de ella volvió a mirarla tan radiante y hermosa. Con sus ojos cafés brillando y su sonrisa tan grande.

 **-Que así sea Luce...** -Lucy sonrió y con cariño le beso con un beso corto.

 **-Que así sea Natsu...** -Ambos soltaron pequeñas risitas, se acercó a su pecho mientras dejaba a Natsu apapacharla entre sus brazos y sentir como sus manos le repartían suaves caricias. Podía escuchar el latir del corazón de Natsu, estaba tranquilo y relajado.

 **-Gracias Lucy...** -Escucho como susurraba y como con tranquilidad, sentía como Natsu había desenrrollado un poco la bufanda y la había pasado por su cuello.

Cuando no sintió movimiento alguno, subió su vista y vio como se había dormido con paz y tranquilidad, su suave respirar y sus latidos eran calmados.

 **-Es nuestra bufanda del destino Natsu...**

Susurro y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el ambiente y el cálido abrazo que el le brindaba. Y al igual que él, se quedó dormida.

 **Bonus**

Un llanto infantil se había escuchado, muchos lloraban de alegría y otros más empezaban a festejar con alguna que otra bebida. Un desesperado Natsu corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al acercarse a la puerta de la enfermería del gremio espero a que alguien saliera y lo llamará. Y así había sido, antes de que Wendy hablará, sólo tuvo que abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar.

Con una sonrisa a retiro en silencio al igual que Porlyusica. Era tiempo que ambos padres conocieran al nuevo miembro.

 **-¡Mira Natsu! Es una hermosa niña** -Una muy cansada y embobada Lucy, miraba con fascinación aquel producto de su amor.

Con cuidado Natsu se acercó y se sentó en la cama, con cariño tomo en sus brazos a su pequeña. Miraba con fascinación la pelusa rosa que se asomaba en su pequeña cabecita. Sus pequeñas manitas hecha puños y como se revolvia entre sus brazos.

 **-Es hermosa Lucy...** -Natsu no contuvo más las lágrimas, estas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en las mejillas de la menor.

Fue el pequeño acto para que ella abriera sus pequeños ojos, y muy bien vistos cafés, y una risa infantil saliera de ella. Natsu quedo mas fascinado, no sabía que hacer o decir hasta que su preciada bufanda cobijo a la menor. Miro con atención a Lucy quien la envolvía y la menor volvía a reír. Sus lágrimas siguieron bajando por sus mejillas, eran tantas emociones en un sólo momento.

 **-Será su turno de llevar el destino Natsu** -Con cariño le acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso, aún con lo cansada, miraba con dulzura a su niña quien bostezaba y volvía a cerrar sus ojitos **-Nosotros estamos unidos, no sólo por la bufanda o por el anillo de compromiso, nuestra pequeña en brazos significa nuestra unión, significa nuestro amor, cuando sea el tiempo correcto, ella decidirá con quien quiere estar así como nosotros decidimos** -Tomaba entre brazos a su pequeña mientras la arrullaba **-La bufanda guiará su futuro**

 **-Gracias por darme una muy hermosa familia Lucy** -Abrazo con delicadeza a Lucy y le dio un beso en sus dorados cabellos.

Disfrutaron de la tranquilidad que entre ellos a había formado, a pesar de que afuera era una fiesta sin control. Se quedaron viendo a su niña quien dormía con mucha paz, vieron como alzaba su pequeña mano y tomaba entre sus dedos la bufanda.

La bufanda seguiría con ellos por mucho tiempo, de todas formas, era la bufanda que unía sus almas y sus corazones.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Les juro que ya estoy saliendo de mi pequeño bloqueo, espero subir con antes más seguido mis historias de Fairy Tail. ¡Porque seguiré escribiendo de este maravilloso mundo!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 4 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
